Kid Devil
Blue Devil's former sidekick, Eddie Bloomberg made a deal with Neron and became a demon himself. As Kid Devil, Eddie joined the Teen Titans and became a valued member. Eventually becoming Red Devil and then losing his powers, Eddie sacrificed himself to save San Francisco from a nuclear threat. History Origin Eddie Bloomberg was the assistant of his aunt Marla. Her aunt had her own film company where she made tons of different kinds of films. It was there that Eddie would meet the actor known as Daniel Cassidy, a young actor that had a lot of future in the movies business. Some time later Eddie's aunt would decided to produce a new movie named "The Blue Devil". Daniel Cassidy was chosen to make the role of the hero known as Blue Devil. Everything was well until the moment that a lightning fell into the studio, merging the monstrous costume of Daniel Cassidy with his skin thanks to the power of the demon known as Nebiros. That day Daniel Cassidy died and Blue Devil was born from the ashes. Thanks to this accident that made Daniel Cassidy become Blue Devil, Eddie desired to become Blue Devil's sidekick. One night Eddie Bloomberg decided to sneak into Daniel Cassidy's workshop . When he was there he created for himself an armor that would be his superhero's costume. The suit granted Eddie Bloomberg powers similar to the ones of Blue Devil. That was the night that Eddie Bloomberg would become the hero known as Kid Devil, sidekick of Blue Devil. Thanks, but no thanks Blue Devil didn't like the fact that Eddie Bloomberg wanted to be his new sidekick. Daniel Cassidy didn't like to be a hero, so having a young kid become his sidekick would be against his desires. Eddie wouldn't accept Blue Devil declining his offer, so he decided to prove to Blue Devil what he was able to do as his sidekick. A very high price for fame Some time after this, Blue Devil would finally accept that he was a hero and soon after that he would join the Justice League of America. Everything was well for Blue Devil until he started to remember how much he loved his life as an actor of Hollywood before he became a hero. This made Blue Devil to make a deal with the lord of hell known as Neron. Neron decided to grant Blue Devil wish, however he would first need to do a favor to Neron. Blue Devil was supposed to destroy an electrical station that was in the desert before he was able to receive Neron's part of the deal. Daniel did destroy the electrical station, however it also came with a high price. His friend and producer Marla Bloomberg's life. Apparently Neron decided to make destroying the power station part of the deal because he knew that Marla Bloomberg would be choosing a location for her new movie around there. After the explosion of the electrical station, Maria Bloomberg's helicopter crashed causing her imminent death. This was something that was hard for Blue Devil to accept, in part because of his close relationship with Marla Bloomberg and in other part because he took the only family that Eddie Bloomberg had left just to obtain his former glory. He decided to guard the secret and never tell Eddie his part in the ordeal. Family Business After his aunt`s death, Eddie Bloomberg would decide to follow his aunt's steps and try his hand in movies. However, things didn't go well and he was fired from job after job. In between his jobs, he had some adventures as Kid Devil. Sometimes on his own, sometimes along Blue Devil, and one time as an ally of the team known as Young Justice. After this adventure Kid Devil considered to ask for membership on the team, However the team disbanded just after that because the deaths of both Donna Troy and Lilith Clay in Graduation Day. 52 After the events of Infinite Crisis, the DC universe skipped one year of continuity. During the missing year Eddie Bloomberg as Kid Devil was along the dozens of young heroes that went to the membership drive held by Beast Boy to join the Teen Titans. However like almost everything in Eddie Bloomberg's life, things didn't go well and he wasn't accepted in the teen titans. It was after this that Eddie would go to Lex Luthor's Everyman Project to try to gain new powers and become a more respected hero. However he also wasn't accepted there because he couldn't make the test. The doctors said to Eddie that the reason they weren't able to do the program on him was because of "psychological problems." Powers & Abilities While Kid Devil wore his super-suit, his strength was increased by a factor of ten. The suit enabled Kid Devil to leap great distances. It also increased his agility and endurance. In addition to the suit, Gopher fashioned a number of gadgets - including a bright-light burst, exploding bubbles, and night vision goggles. But his most effective weapon was his devil trident - which emitted an electroshock or flames, and contained a jet propulsion to aid Kid Devil's air travel. Later, Eddie "transformed" into a demonic creature. Kid Devil has enhanced strength, endurance and agility. Kid Devil also breathes fire, has a prehensile tail and has collapsible bat-like wings. He has an accelerated healing factor that allows him to recover from injuries ten times faster than normal humans. Category:Protagonists